


The Friends

by Bands4Life



Category: All Time Low, Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Group Chat fanfic, M/M, This story is gonna be in a group chat, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously this is a group chat from KIK</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DareDevil_Is_My_Baby created the group.

DareDevil_Is_My_Baby named the group "The Friends".

Dare_Devi_Is_My_Baby added Lex, Ash, Jakey, Jinxxy, Chuppy, Jacky, Ri, Zack_Loves_Ri, BenBruceBaby, _Denis_ and 15 more to the group.

_**Lex** : why did you make this andy?_

_**Dare_Devil_Is_My_Baby** : why the fuck not? lol, yolo._

_Dare_Devil_Is_My_Baby made Ash the admin_

_**Ash** : awe, thanks baby._

_**Dare_Devil_Is_My_Baby** : :D_

_**Jocelyn_Likes_Potatoes** : Thanks Andy for adding me in this group chat now I am getting weird looks from the elders._

_**Jinxxy** : ..._

_**_Denis_** : .._

_**Ash** : ..._

_**Jocelyn_Likes_Potatoes** : What?_

_**Jinxxy** : what the fuck is up with your name?_

_**Jocelyn_Likes_Potatoes** : YOLO_

_**JeydonWaleBetches** : That's my girl._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jacky** : Thanks Andy for adding me to the group, now I am in trouble._

_**Dare_Devil_Is_My_Baby** : why are you in trouble?_

_**Jacky** : BECAUSE MY MOM THOUGHT YOUR NAME WAS ABOUT THE ACTUAL DEVIL, I TRIED TELLING HER THAT IT'S YOUR DOG._

_**Dare_Devil_Is_My_Baby** : Oops._

_**_Denis_** : how are you on KIK then?_

_**Jacky** : I took Alex's phone and now I am giving it back to him. before I do, let me do something._

_Jacky made himself as the admin_

_Jacky made Lex as the admin_

_**Dare_Devil_Is_My_Baby** : fuck you Jack._

_**Jacky** : nah, that's Lex's job. ;)_

_**Ash** : .._

_**Lex** : yay, i am one of the admins._

_**Ash** : meh._

_**Lex** : where are the rest?_

_**Ash** : sleeping like actual human beings._

_**Lex** : *sends a flipping off emoji*_

_**Ash** : :P I have to go._

_**Lex** : same._

_**Dare_Devil_Is_My_Baby** : awe, i am all alone now._

**Author's Note:**

> Dare_Devi_Is_My_Baby - Andy Biersack (he's dating Ashley)
> 
> Lex - Alex Gaskarth (he's dating Jack)
> 
> Ash - Ashley Purdy (he's dating Andy)
> 
> Jakey - Jake Pitts (he's dating Cam)
> 
> Jinxxy - Jinxx (he's dating CC)
> 
> Chuppy - CC (he's dating Jinxx)
> 
> Jacky - Jack Barakat (he's dating Alex Gaskarth)
> 
> Ri - Rian Dawson (he's dating Zack)
> 
> Zack_Loves_Ri - Zack Merrick (he's dating Rian)
> 
> BenBruceBaby - Ben Bruce (he's dating Denis)
> 
> _Denis_ - Denis Stoff (he's dating Ben)
> 
> Jocelyn_Likes_Potatoes - Jocelyn (she's dating Jeydon)
> 
> JeydonWaleBetches - Jeydon Wale (he's dating Jocelyn)
> 
> JohnnieGuilbert - Johnnie Guilbert (he's dating Alex Dorame)
> 
> Alex_Likes_Rainbows - Alex Dorame (she's dating Johnnie)
> 
> KDH - Kyle David Hall (he's dating Izzy)
> 
> BryanStarzzz - BryanStars (he's dating Kit)
> 
> JS - Jordan Sweeto (he's dating Jenna)
> 
> ShannonTaylor - Shannon Taylor (she's dating Tyler)
> 
> TylerHagenBetches - Tyler Hagen (He's dating Shannon)
> 
> JamesCassells_ - James Cassells (He's dating Sam)
> 
> Sam_Bettley_ - Sam Bettley (he's dating James)
> 
> Cam_Loves_Jake - Cameron Liddell (He's dating Jake)
> 
> IzzyBetches - Izzy (she's dating Kyle)
> 
> KitLOVESPANDAS - Kit (She's dating BryanStars)
> 
> JennaxX - Jenna (she's dating Jordan)


End file.
